(Calon) Kakak Ipar
by Hwang0203
Summary: (Chp 2 UP!) Gue selalu berdoa semoga jodoh Kak Baekhyun masih jauh supaya gue masih bisa manja-manjaan sama dia. Sayangnya, doa gue gak terwujud saat Mamah ngenalin cowok telinga caplang dan bergigi biji nangka sebagai calon kakak ipar gue. Inget, Park, restu gue belum turun! [ChanBaek. VBaek!siblings. centric-V. BL!]
1. Jodoh Kak Baekhyun

Gue, Byun Taehyung yang lahir bontot diantara 3 bersaudara Byun. Entah darimana nama panggilan gue jadi V, abisnya Kak Baekhyun lebih suka manggil gue pake nama satu huruf gitu. Kenapa nggak ada keren-kerennya kayak L di _Death Note_? Oke, itu bukan bahasan kita.

Byun Baekbeom yang paling sulung dan satu-satunya _straight_ diantara kami. Buktinya, dia bisa nikahin cewek cakep yang sekarang kini jadi kakak ipar gue. Buset, gue baru 16 tahun dan bentar lagi dipanggil _Samchon_ sama calon keponakan yang masih didalam perut emaknya.

Kak Baekbeom itu ganteng, keker, _manly_ ; banyak uke yang naksir dia meskipun udah tau kakak sulung gue _straight_ dan punya istri. Sedangkan kakak kedua gue, Kak Baekhyun, adalah _yaoi_ bertipe uke –sori ya, gue ini jiwa seme, so plis jangan samain gue sama Kak Baekhyun.

Jarak umur gue yang jauh sama Kak Baekbeom itu bikin kami kurang deket. Sedangkan sama Kak Baekhyun; gue bahkan berdoa siang dan malem supaya jodoh Kak Baekhyun mati kelelep di got ataupun mati kena sudruk si Mbek. Karena gue paling deket sama Kak Baekhyun. Kalau ada apa-apa, bukannya ada lari ke ortu, gue malah curhat ke Kak Baekhyun dan abis itu manja-manjaan sama dia. Saking deketnya, Kak Baekbeom sempet curiga gue kena _Brother Complex_. Biar toh, pokoknya hanya gue yang boleh milikin Kak Baekhyun!

Tiap kali ada seme ataupun cewek yang deketin Kak Baekhyun, gue selalu pasang muka anjing _bulldog_. Deketin Kak Baekhyun sama aja nantangin gue.

Gue selalu pengen dimanja Kak Baekhyun, dibela, diperhatiin. Andai saja kalo dia punya pacar ataupun suami, itu semua bakal musnah.

Bener aja. Saking keselnya Mamah karena Kak Baekhyun masi aja jomblo, Mamah memutuskan untuk ngenalin anak cowok dari kenalan Mamah ke Kak Baekhyun. Dan salah satunya berhasil ngegaet perhatian Kak Baekhyun.

Dan cowok itu Park Chanyeol.

Sumpah demi apa, gue benci sama nama itu.

Karena dia, Kak Baekhyun beneran mau diper _istri_ (tapi Kak Baekhyun cowok kan?). Karena dia, gue nggak bisa sama Kak Baekhyun.

Pepatah bilang, pernikahaan nggak afdol kalo nggak dapet restu dari keluarga kedua belah pihak.

Tunggu aja, Park Chanyeol, restu gue belum turun!

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **(Calon) Kakak Ipar**_."

Kim Taehyung/V **BTS** | Byun Baekhyun **EXO** | Park Chanyeol **EXO**

Family | Humor (err… apa iya?)| Romance

Rated: K+ | Length: 1/?

 **#Disclaimer** : _Cast not my own_ , cuma pinjam nama. Storyline belongs to **Hwang0203**. Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dan garis besar dari fanfic ini, mohon maklum karena ide ini cukup pasaran.

 **[1]** : Maafkan aku, bukannya lanjut fic chaptered yg lain, malah bikin fanfic baru. Ini berkat usulan sahabat dekatku yang tahu persis bagaimana aku ( _yg diperanin V BTS_ ) soal kesensitifan mengenai calon suami untuk kaka keduaku ( _yg diperanin Baekhyun_ ) So, kuharap kalian menikmatinya.

 **[2]:** Harap diingat. Ini fic jelas paling banyak moment _**V-Baek-Beom!Siblings**_ ketimbang ChanBaek-nya. Udah diperingatin lho ya, kalo mau tetep baca silahkan tp jan ninggalin review kalo ChanBaek-nya dikit. Kalo nggak mau baca klik tab close, beres kan

 **Warn!** : _V-Centic_ ; _Slang-Indo ; 'lo-gue' mode on_

* * *

 **Babak I : Jodoh Kak Baekhyun**

* * *

"Mama udah putusin buat nyuruh Baekhyun kencan buta sama anak-anak kenalan Mamah!" suara lantang wanita paruh baya menggema di ruang tengah. Baik itu gue, Kak Baekhyun, Kak Baekbeom dan kakak ipar gue –Kak Hyunjo– kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu.

Terutama gue. Bahkan gue jatuh dari kursi kayu dan ketumpahan air minum Kak Baekbeom saking kagetnya.

"Mamah nggak bisa gitu dong! Kak Baekhyun juga kan masih kuliah!" protes gue. Ayah yang biasanya jadi penengah cuma diem sambil nyeruput kopi. Gue liatin terus sih Ayah, kode minta bantuan. Tapi Ayah malah asyik nyeruput kopi. "Ah, enak." gumamnya, seolah dia nggak liat tatapan maut gue minta pertolongannya.

"Ma, biar Adek milih sendiri pacarnya. Kalo misalnya Mamah paksain, bisa-bisa di hari pernikahan Adek malah kabur." bujuk Kak Baekbeom buat mendinginkan kepala Mamah. Plis, Baekbeom, demi apa gue baru ngaku kalo gue cinta elo –sebagai saudara, gue lebih milih incest sama Kak Baekhyun daripada kembaran Agng Hercules kayak dia.

Kak Baekhyun diem aja disana. Dia lebih milih jadi penonton. Karena menurutnya percuma debat sama Mamah yang selalu pengen permintaannya harus diturutin.

"Bener Mah! Lagian kan Kak Baekhyun masih kuliah." bela gue. "Mamah juga sih mendadak musingin statusku sama Kak Baekhyun yang jomblo." protesku lebih lanjut. Mamah cuman natap tajaam; andai itu ngeluarin laser, mungkin di koran ada artikel judulnya ' _Seorang Ibu Bunuh Anaknya Dengan Laser Mata_.'

"Taehyung masih kecil, nggak perlu ngurusin soal pacaran. Mamah ini bahas kakak kedua kamu! Duh, _Gusti_ , umur udah 25 masih aja jomblo lapuk." desah sang Mamah sambil pose ngealay kayak di drama tipi erceteih.

"Nggak bisa. Pokoknya Mamah nggak bisa jodohin Kak Baekhyun kayak mau ngawinin kucing aja. Iya, gue tahu kakak kedua gue manis nan seimut kucing kalo kejebur got. Tapi mikir dulu dong Mah; Kakak Taehyung itu manusia bukan kucing!" sontak, protesan gue dibales jitakan sayang dari Mamah dan sikutan mesra di tulang kering oleh Kak Baekhyun.

"Samain gue sama kucing yang nyebur ke got. Kayak kagak ada yang bagus, Mphi?" protes Kak Baekhyun

Gue nyengir.

Yang gue heranin dari sikap Kak Baekhyun adalah; dia anteng aja kayak si Ayah. Keluarin protes kek dikit-dikit kayak Kak Baekbeom sama Teteh Hyunjo. Ini apa. Kerjaannya sama kayak Ayah; nyeruput teh doang seolah perang menyangkut masa depannya ini bagaikan bau kentut yang nggak diwaro.

 _Syedih, uhukss_...

Rapat itu terhenti dengan anggukan setuju sama Kak Baekhyun.

Dengan satu syarat yang membuat gue Hamdalah dah kakak kedua gue nggak bego-bego amat buat setuju usulan si Mamah.

"Kalo udah lima calon yang Mamah kenalin ke aku dengan batas maksimal dua minggu PDKT masih belum nemu kata cocok –Mamah lupain soal jodoh-jodohan ini dan biarin aku milih sendiri jodohku."

Mamah sempet protes. Tapi Kakak Ipar gue –Kak Hyunjo– yang nyoba negosiasi sama Mamah buat biarin Baekhyun milih jodoh sendiri meskipun umur ketuaan buat nyari pacar, akhirnya Mamah setuju juga.

 _Power of Daughter, bruh en sist_.

Kekuatan anak mantu cewek yang nggak bisa ditolak ( _karena dari dulu Mama ngebet pengen anak cewek_ ).

 **.**

 **.**

Gue masuk ke kamar Kak Baekhyun malam itu. Gue nemuin kakak gue belum tidur. Dia masih asyik baca buku di teras balkon kamarnya sendiri yang ngadep ke jalanan.

Kayaknya Kak Baekhyun sadar kehadiran gue. Buktinya dia langsung balik badan terus senyum ke gue.

"Nggak bisa tidur? Udah jam sebelas. Mphi kudu bangun pagi kan?"

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Ada banyak hal yang gue pikiran dan itu semua tentang kakak kedua gue, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kak," gue duduk di pinggiran kasur _Queen bed_ bermotif _Strawberry Shortcake_ punya dia. "Kenapa kakak terima tawaran dari Mamah?" itulah satu pertanyaan yang bisa mewakili puluhan pertanyaan lainnya mengenai kencan buta yang direncanain Mamah buat Kak Baekhyun.

Bukannya langsung jawab, dia malah pasang _earphone_ di telinga sebelah kirinya, lalu nempelin _earphone_ kanan di telinga kanan gue. Kita dengerin lagu itu bareng-bareng. Gue nggak nanya lagi, gue nggak berani nuntut Kak Baekhyun jawab. Mungkin aja dia nggak mau jawab sekarang. Gue nyoba ngertiin dia.

Lagu yang disetel nyatanya lagu Carla Bruni yang _Quelqu'um m'a Dit._ Gue masih inget jaman Kak Baekhyun nyanyiin itu kelulusan SMP-nya. Menghayati banget pake acara nangis segala. Meskipun gue nggak tahu artinya apa.

Tapi gue tahu buat siapa lagu itu dinyanyikan.

Cinta pertama, pacar pertama sekaligus mantan pertama Kak Baekhyun.

Gue tahu siapa cowok itu. Tinggi, agak kebule-bulean yang berhasil memikat Kak Baekhyun. Saat itu gue masih kelas 5 SD –masih bocah banget hitungannya.

Namanya **Kris Wu**.

Kak Baekhyun cerita apa aja tentang Kris Wu ke gue meskipun gue nggak tahu tampangnya dan nggak ngeh masalah cinta-cintaan.

' _Kak Baekhyun diterima, Mphi! Kris sekarang jadi pacar gue!_ ' hebohnya di suatu sore pas jamnya dia pulang sekolah. Heboh teriak-teriak sampe hampir dikira tukang kredit panci. Meluk gue erat banget sambil muter-muter kayak film _Koch-koch hotta hei_. Beberapa bulan kemudian gue tahu siapa Kris Wu –karena Kak Baekhyun ngajak gue pas mereka lagi nge- _date_. Dan karena gue rasa Kak Baekhyun aman dan nyaman sama Kris Wu, gue jadi nggak masalah. Apalagi, keliatannya Kris ini perhatian, baik dan sayang banget sama Kak Baekhyun.

Sampe dua bulan kemudian pas kami bertiga –Kak Baekhyun, gue dan Kak Baekbeom– lagi jalan-jalan di _mall_ dan nggak sengaja mergok Kris jalan sama cewek lain.

Gue denger seruan Kris pas Kak Baekhyun nuntut sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan, ' _Kris, kenapa lo mau pacaran sama gue kalo akhirnya lo milih orang lain saat belum putus?_ '

Jawabannya adalah, " _Karena lo gampang percaya sama omongan orang tanpa mikir dua kali. Lo keliatan gampang dimainin. Otak lo yang cerdas itu yang gue butuhin pas ada ulangan kelak. Jadi…_ _**gue pacaran sama lo karena ada butuhnya dan lo yang naif gampang aja nerima gue**_."

Tamparan di pipi kanan-kiri Kris hadiah dari Kak Baekhyun, sedangkan gue numpahin eskrim di sepatu sepatu _Nike_ (yang katanya) edisi terbatas. Kak Baekbeom juga ngasih bogem mentah di rahang tuh cowok.

Satu kata buat Kris: **Mampozz**

Kak Baekhyun bahkan mogok dua hari nggak mau sekolah, makan cuman semaunya aja pas kalo laper banget. Nggak pernah gue liat Kak Baekhyun ketawa seneng, kerjaannya ngurung di kamar sambil nangisin foto Kris yang seharusnya dia bakar aja.

Kak Kyungsoo, Kak Yixing dan Kak Luhan yang jadi sohibnya pun nggak bisa apa-apa kalo segala cara udah mereka lakuin –satu-satunya ya nunggu Kak Baekhyun sembuh sendiri.

Meskipun waktu itu gue masih kecil, masih piyik (re: _anak ayam_ ); tapi gue tahu rasanya kalo dikecewain sama orang yang bisa lo percaya banget. Dan Kak Baekhyun udah naruh segala kepercayaannya buat Kris dan akhirnya kepercayaannya dibuang gitu aja.

Gue bertekad dalam hati, gue juga nggak bisa langsung percaya orang yang deketin Kak Baekhyun. Gue nggak boleh liat dia begini lagi. Gue nggak mau dia nangisin dan ngenes buat orang gak guna.

" _Aku tahu aku masih kecil, Kak. Tapi, aku pengen banget ngelindungin Kakak, selalu ada kalo Kakak butuh aku. Kakak lebih tua yang seharusnya jaga aku yang lebih muda –tapi liat yang begini, aku mau ngelindungin Kakak. Kalo aku udah besar nanti, bilang sama aku siapa yang nyakitin Kakak_. _Aku bakal jadi orang pertama yang berubah jadi perisai buat Kak Baekkie_." omongan bocah kelas 5 SD yang sok mau ngelindungin –tapi dalam hati gue yang paling dalem, gue tulus. Abis itu Kak Baekhyun meluk gue erat banget sambil nangis sampai ketiduran di pundak gue.

Semenjak itu, Kris jadi pelajaran berharga buat Kak Baekhyun kalo mau jatuh cinta.

Makanya, gue khawatir banget pas Mamah selalu aja ngebet pengen liat Kak Baekhyun pulang bawa pacar.

Karena gue tahu, _Kak Baekhyun nggak akan bisa mudah jatuh cinta pas udah tahu rasanya dikecewain_.

Gue sadar dari lamunan gue pas lagunya abis. Kak Baekhyun lepas _earphone_ di telinga kami. "Tadi Mphi mau tanya apa?"

"Kenapa Kakak mau terima tawaran Mamah buat _blind date_? Plis yah, gue nggak mau ada cowok yang tega nyakitin lo lagi."

Kak Baekhyun ketawa kecil. "Ya, tiap orang punya alasan. Entah itu alasan terbuka ato alasan privasi."

Gue makin meringsut deketin Kak Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang ini privasi. _Shit_. Selama ini gue nggak boleh ada rahasia sama lo dan lo kayak gini ke gue. Rese'!" gue pura-pura cemberut.

"Byun Taehyung, _watch your language_." ingatnya dengan kata-kata kasar gue. "Oke, maaf. Gue bakal cerita ke lo. Dan awas aja lo cerita ini ke _Newldys_ itu!" akhirnya dia mau cerita dan juga disertai ancaman di bagian akhirnya.

"Gue ngerasa bersalah sama Mamah dan Papa. Bener katanya; meskipun umur gue udah matang buat nikah, kalopun nggak mau nikah ya masih mending lah punya pacar. Tapi gue nggak punya pacar. Kak Baekbeom aja pacaran sama Kak Hyunjo dari jaman SMA sampe akhirnya umur mereka 25 udah nikah."

Gue manggut-manggut.

"Lo –padahal lo masih 16 taun aja udah punya pacar. Kyungsoo yang bentar lagi merit, Luhan yang udah dilamar sama pacarnya, Yixing yang penganten baru. Rata-rata temen gue udah punya pendamping semua. Cuma gue yang sendirian―"

"Lo nggak sendirian. Kalo ada acara kan lo gandengannya gue. Muka kita emang mirip sih, tapi banyak yang ngira gue berondong elo, kan~~?" sela gue. Kak Baekhyun buru-buru lempar bantal ke muka gue. "Yee~ itu mah lain!"

Kak Baekhyun mendesah lalu melanjutkan, "Yang jelas, gue mau nurutin Mamah sama Papa dulu buat cari jodoh. Kalo masih belum ketemu ya berarti nasib gue jadi perjaka lapuk."

Gue meluk dia dari samping, kepala gue sanderan di pundak kirinya. "Lo tahu kan gue sayang banget sama lo? Dan gue emang dari dulu berharap jodoh lo kelindes sama truk atopun mati gegara tawur sama kucing sekampung."

"Nggak elit banget _tong_ matinya -_-"

"Biar, asalkan lo masih punya gue berarti lo nggak butuh siapa-siapa ―kecuali temen se-geng lo sih."

"Gue sayang lo, Kak Baekhyun. Biarpun gue nanti punya keluarga sendiri dan lo masih jadi perjaka lapuk –inget, gue selalu jadiin lo nomor satu."

Tangan Kak Baekhyun terulur buat ngusak poni depan gue. "Iya, tahu deh yang adik kesayangan. Makasih ya ada buat gue."

"Humm…"

Dan malam itu gue sukses tidur di kasur Kak Baekhyun.

Bukannya mimpi indah, gue malah mimpiin Kak Baekhyun nikah. Dan yang jadi saksi Ijab Kabul itu gue sendiri yang nangis terharu.

 _Eww…_ gue buru-buru bangun dan pindah ke kamar gue sendiri. Nggak peduli Kak Baekhyun yang dari tadi tiduran di paha gue yang dia jadiin bantal malah kebangun sambil misuh.

* * *

 **** (Calon) Kakak Ipar ****

* * *

"Ya kali aja Kak Baekhyun nemu jodoh yang baik, kece, kaya dan bisa lo percayain sepenuhnya." kata Jungkook pas kami lagi makan bakso pinggir jalan. Maklum _bruh_ , kami ini pelajar. Nge- _date_ kadang di tempat gak elit asal hemat uang jajan.

"Kayak milih barang aja. Kita kan nggak tahu mana yang bagus, yang awet, yang jelek, yang gak mutu." kilah gue sambil nusuk bakso yang tidak berprike-bakso-an.

Jungkook berdiri sambil nenteng tas punggung. "Gue pulang aja ya. Pusing emang punya pacar yang punya _brother complex_." ancamnya yang udah mulai cemburu. Gue buru-buru nahan tangan dia yang mau berdiri sambil bawa tasnya.

"Eh, hanei banei switi kok gitu sama Yayang~" sukses; pacar gue yang imut nan manis jelita ini duduk di bangkunya kembali.

"Ya abisnya. Dari jaman pedekate sampe sekarang lo ngurusin Kak Baekhyun mulu. _Hellow_ , Kak Baekhyun udah gede, umurnya bentar lagi sampai angka 24. Gak mau deket-deket bocah 16 taun yang sok jagain kayak elo." dan nunjuk gue pake ujung bambu tusuk yang runcing itu sambil melotot.

Pacar gue imut sih, tapi nyeremin kalo kek gini.

"Ugh, hanei, bisa turunin dikit gak bambu tusuknya?" dan Jungkook mau nurunin senjatanya.

Nggak lama setelah jalan damai, lagu Keong Racun keputer. Gue kira ada yang nyalain lagunya bahkan gue udah joget aselole, taunya itu _ringtone_ hape gue sendiri.

Nggak usah ditanya deh, malu sumpah udah terlanjur seneng denger lagu favorit bahkan sampe joget taunya _ringtone_ hape sendiri.

Dan Jungkook beneran gila punya pacar segila gue.

" _Hello, Robert Pantatt Panci here_ ," salam gue tanpa tahu siapa yang nelepon.

\' _Pe'a lo. Jemput gue di hotel xxx cepetan!_ '/ – suara Kak Baekhyun. Gue hapal di luar kepala. Maklum, kakak kesayangan sih.

Tunggu…

… gue nggak salah denger kan?

 _Hotel_?

Pikiran gue udah merancu kemana-mana, kawan.

" **NGAPAIN LO ABIS DARI HOTEL?!** "

\' _Nggak usah teriak, ntar timbul su'udzon, fitnah dan ghibah. Cepet susulin, ntar gue jelasin deh_.'/

Gue buru-buru ngabisin bakso yang masih tersisa separuh, minum sampai tumpeh-tumpeh berasa kayak orang yang nggak minum lima hari. Sedangkan pacar gue yang unyu agak kebingungan ngeliatin gue kek kesetanan.

"Lo kenapa? Dijodohin juga sama Mamah lo?" celutukan asal dari Jungkook.

"Sori nih Hanei. Nggak bisa nganter kamu pulang, Kak Baekhyun lagi butuh aku banget. Ntar aku telepon deh. Oh ya, bayarin dulu pakai uang kamu. Bye~ aku cinta kamu!" kata gue secepat kereta api. Lalu meninggalkan pacar gue yang melongo sambil lihat motor ninja gue nembus jalan raya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Edan! Nah, terus gimana?" desak gue ke Kak Baekhyun ketika gue berhasil jemput dia dan kita lagi ngomongin masalah _blind date_ tadi di pinggiran sungai Han.

"Yaudah. Gue pergi gitu aja."

Edan emang si Mamah ngenalin Duda beranak satu yang mesum juga. Janjiannya kan mereka _blind date_ ketemu di restorannya. Bukan ngamar sambil enaena. Sialan! Untung aja Kak Baekhyun buru-buru kabur ( _dan tak lupa tamparan keras di pipi itu Duda_ ).

"Lo layangin protes dong ke Mamah! Dia yang ngebet pengen mantu tapi nggak pilih calon mantu yang oke!" ketus gue.

"Yaudah deh ya. Yuk, pulang. Kita omongin sama Mamah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini udah hampir dua minggu semenjak Mamah mutusin Kak Baekhyun ikutan _blind date_ dan juga udah empat peserta yang nggak lolos seleksi tahap awal.

Gue udah keburu seneng –itu artinya Kak Baekhyun nggak ribet ngurusin masalah traumanya dan juga gue masih bisa manja-manjaan sama Kakak gue yang lahir tengah itu.

Aslinya sih ada satu calon yang hampir lulus di mata Mamah –dan Kak Baekhyun juga hampir berpikiran sama seperti Mamah. Dan gue takut beneran cowok yang ngakunya Jung Daehyun yang kerjanya jadi Banker, beneran bisa memikat hati Kak Baekhyun yang nggak rela gue lepas, akhirnya gue punya rencana.

Dia yang nggak tahu gue adeknya Kak Baekhyun, akhirnya ngaku gue ini pacarnya Kak Baekhyun ( _yang awalnya nggak percaya karena gue masih bocah banget_ ).

Oh, kalo itu doang jelas nggak mempan.

Waktu dia ngapel, gue ambil kunci motornya dan gue buang ke got depan rumah. Teh yang seharusnya anget nan manis jadi malah pedes dan panas berkat _boncabe_ yang gue masukin hampir setengah botol. Juga, kue yang sengaja gue sumpelin jahe keprok di dalemnya.

Dan besoknya bahkan dia hilang kontak sama sekali.

 _Ahay, idenya recehan sekaleeehh_ …

Dan kali ini Sabtu malam minggu rutin dimana gue, Kak Baekhyun, Kak Baekbeom beserta kakak ipar gue –Kak Hyunjo– nonton film di rumah ( _berhubung perut Kak Hyunjo lagi besar jadi larangan besar buat ke tempat ramai_ ).

"Baekhyun~" seru Mamah heboh dari arah ruang tamu.

Kak Baekhyun yang tadinya anteng sanderan ke bahu gue mendadak jadi merinding disko.

 _Pasti ada apa-apanya nih_ … – batin kami berempat kompak.

"Baek, ada yang nungguin kamu di ruang tamu tuh. Tapi sana pake baju yang bagus dulu."

Alis Kak Baekhyun jadi keriting. "Emang kenapa kalo ginian? Biasanya juga kalo ketemu pake ginian Mamah nggak ngelarang."

Gue liatin Kak Baekhyun. Kaos singlet sama celana kargo. Emang sih kalo temen segeng-nya dateng kalo pake ginian juga si Mamah bomat.

Tapi lain lagi. Katanya, _tamu istimewa_.

"Siapa bilang temen kamu. Pokoknya ganti aja. Minta _teteh_ Hyunjo biar milih bajunya gih. Selera kamu pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari gembel satunya lagi." pas ngucapin kalimat terakhir, si Mamah sambil liatin gue yang tidur tengkurap sambil ngunyah stoberi berlapis coklat.

Iya, terus aja ngejekin gue. Mentang-mentang _maknae_ disini.

Nggak berapa lama setelah Kak Baekhyun dan Kak Hyunjo masuk kamar, mereka keluar kamar dengan tampilan beda. Kaos singlet yang diganti kemeja polo, celana kargo yang diganti celana jins belel selutut –khas gaya anak muda kekinian.

"Emang siapa sih Mah?" gue nyoba melongok ke arah ruang tamu. Tapi si Mamah buru-buru nahan gue.

"Biarin Kak Baekhyun yang ketemu, _wong_ itu tamunya dia. Sini, kamu nonton aja sama Mamah."

Gue nonton dengan nggak tenang. Emang kedengaran suara Kak Baekhyun dan suara berat cowok meskipun gue nangkepnya kayak gumaman –ocehan bayi. Hingga rasa penasaran gue yang setingkat dewa itu terbayarkan dengan Kak Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah sambil bawa tamu istimewanya.

Sesosok cowok jangkung dengan senyum tipis iu dipamerin ke semua penghuni ruang tengah. Sesosok cowok yang rapid an kelihatan masih sepantaran sama Kak Baekhyun itu membungkuk memberi hormat –sopan santunnya mulai dikeluarkan.

"Semuanya, ini Park Chanyeol. Dan Park Chanyeol, mereka saudara dan saudara ipar gue." dan satu persatu ngenalin diri mereka –termasuk gue yang dengan judesnya nyodorin tangan dan ngeremes tangan itu. Untungnya si Park Chanyeol ini ngerti apa tatapan yang gue kasih ke dia.

Gue kasih nama; _tatapan maut seorang pembunuh dari Byun Taehyung_. Sekaligus _smirk_ -nya, jan lupa.

Malam itu, gue nggak fokus sama film yang diputer, mereka ngobrolin si pendatang baru – **Park Chanyeol**.

Yang artinya eksistensinya bakal gue punahin di keluarga Byun.

 _Alasannya?_

Karena gue lihat, Kak Baekhyun nerima Chanyeol. Dilihat dari sikap dan cueknya Kak Baekhyun sama gue pun semut juga bakal ngerti.

Liat aja Park Chanyeol, gue bakal bikin lo nyesel udah kenal gue.

* * *

 **** (Calon) Kakak Ipar ****

* * *

Nama Pelaku: _**Park Chanyeol**_

Alamat: _**Numpang di rumah bibinya, Keluarga Paman Park di serong kanan rumah**_.

TTL: _**Seoul, 27 November 1992**_

Pekerjaan: _**Mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur di Universitas Seoul merangkap Asisten Arsitek**_.

Kasus: **1.) Membuat perhatian Byun Baekhyun beralih dari Byun Taehyung, 2.) Bakal calon penganten Kak Baekhyun.**

Misi pertama: _**Ganggu kencan mereka**_.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook, pacar gue yang manis imut _subhanallah_ , alisnya mengkerut setelah baca apa yang gue tulis di kertas notes. Dia berdecih bentaran lalu menatap gue tajam. Untung bukan seduktif. Kan repot, ini masih jam sekolah _:3_

"Lo ada niat apaan bikin ginian? Udah gak cukup bikin si Bankir Bank itu cepirit lari dari lo?! Mau Kak Baekhyun jadi perjaka lapuk?!" mahadahsyat amat pacar gue. Biasanya orang pacaran kan manggil _sayang_ , _yayang_ , _hanei_. Ini malah _lo-gue_. Mesra dikit kek sama pacar.

"Liat aja nanti. Si Park Chanyeol bakal jadi korban gue yang kedua."

Gue senyum najong. Sambil kedipin dia beberapa kali dan naikin alis. Niatnya sih godain.

Tapi gue nggak tahu kalo Jungkook bakal bales dengan kertas notes tadi disumpelin ke mulut gue. Asli sumpah, judes imut begitu tapi gue cinta mati kok.

"Hanei! Kok Yayang diginiin?!"

"Yayang _semprulmu_. Kayang saja sono gih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Umm, hai? Ini fanfic lama sih, mendekam hampir setahun di folder gue. Jadi daripada mubazir gue posting aja. Niatnya gak muluk-muluk, palingan ini 3shot atau 2shot lah ya. Gue tunggu apresiasi kalian melalui kotak review xDD


	2. Park Chanyeol, Waspadalah!

**[BGM: Maliq & D'essentials – Dia] **

Kata orang, kalau sudah jodoh emang nggak bakal kemana.

Gue nggak percaya omongan orang, karena semenjak dulu kalau gue suka seseorang dan nggak sempet ungkapin, selalu aja orang itu pergi tanpa bisa ketemu lagi di lain hari, tahun depan, atau bahkan saat gue udah duduk di bangku kuliah.

Gue nyerah. Beneran nyerah deh. Karena masa remaja dulu, gue ini bukan sosok cowok yang _most-wants-to-be-boyfriend_. Yang ada malah gue dijadiin bahan ledekan. Gimana enggak dengan tubuh gue yang gemuk, telinga caplang gue dan juga kacamata setebel kaleng susu sapi?

Gue nggak berharap bakal punya kisah cinta ala anak remaja FTV jaman sekarang. Kalaupun ada yang ngedeketin gue dengan ikhlas pengen berteman aja udah sujud syukur.

Percayalah, Park Chanyeol remaja dan Park Chanyeol _bangsyadh_ adalah dua penampilan yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh.

 _Wait_ , kalian pasti pengen tahu kan dari gue mirip Bagong, telinga caplang dan kacamata setebel kaleng susu sapi bisa tinggi menjulang, cakep, dan juga... er, _bangsyadh_ -nya bikin anak Perawan langsung hamil di tempat.

Itu semua karena Byun Baekhyun.

Kalian gak salah baca, kok. Emang bener gue berubah drastis gini gara-gara Byun Baekhyun.

Gue bakal mendongeng agak panjang, _so_ siapin _watt_ mata kalian biar melek. Kopi item sama kacang rebus juga boleh.

 _Ekhem!_ Jadi gini, dulu pas SMP gue kenal Baekhyun. Kami satu sekolah. Saat itu kami masih dalam satu kota. Kayak lo ngerasain jaman SMP, pasti kan ada temen seangkatan yang nggak terlalu menampakkan diri sampai lo nggak kenal dia adalah temen satu angkatan?

Itulah jenjang gue sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu terkenal banget. Supel, ramah, baik hati dan murah senyum. Sedangkan gue? _Nope_. Kecuali guru-guru dan temen sekelas gue nggak ada yang berani. Temen gue satu-satunya saat itu cuma si _troll_ yang suka godain cewek, Kim Jongdae namanya.

Suatu ketika, gue berada di tahap paling mengenaskan dalam hal pem- _bully_ -an. Kakak kelas yang terkenal biang onar malah mojokin gue ke halaman belaakang sekolah. Buat apa? Didandanin kayak badut, udah gitu gue disiram air comberan.

Ada beberapa anak yang ngelihat gue disiksa, tapi gak ada satupun yang ngulurin tangan mereka buat gue. Bahkan saat geng kakak kelas biang onar itu pergi, semuanya cuma mengasihani gue dalam hati lalu berlalu seolah mereka nggak lihat apa-apa.

Gue kesel. Sebegini kah? Saat mereka yang unggul dari segi fisik sudah disanjung-sanjung bahkan sekalipun yang tidak punya hal yang dibanggakan. Sedangkan gue yang modelnya udah mirip Bagong tapi setidaknya mengharumkan nama sekolah lewat Olimpiade Sains, malah diacuhkan dan dihina begini.

"Ini," saat gue sibuk menghapus sisa tinta yang kakak kelas coret di pipi, suaru itu menginterupsi. Dan saat itu sebuah sapu tangan terulur ke arah gue. Pas gue mendongak, itu Byun Baekhyun. Si cowok periang dan supel. Si cowok manis inceran cowok-cowok keker.

"Sori gue cuma bisa bantu lo ngasih sapu tangan begini. Padahal badan lo gempal, masa lawan kakak kelas yang lebih pendek dari lo gak bisa?" itu kata Baekhyun sebelum dia berniat meninggalkan gue dengan saputangan miliknya.

Semenjak saat itu, gue selalu kagum sama Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak segan menyapa gue bahkan saat dia lagi ngumpul sama temen-temen populernya.

Apalagi Baekhyun kan orangnya manis. Cantik. Gue jadi suka. Gue jadi naksir.

Tapi inget fisik gue yang bahkan bikin sakit mata, gue sadar diri dan mundur teratur.

Sampai gue denger dia jadian sama Kris Wu, si _MVP_ basket dari kelas A. Yang otomatis gue kalah saing; ibaratkan Kris itu berlian dan gue cuma batu hias. Kentara banget bedanya.

Rasanya geram juga ketika gue denger kabar putusnya Baekhyun dan Kris karena cowok MVP itu punya _affair_ dan bikin Baekhyun gue jadi nggak seceria dulu lagi, gue bener-bener bertekad saat itu juga. Gue bakal berubah, semuanya demi Baekhyun. Biar Baekhyun ngelihat gue, sadar kalu gue pantas buat dia.

Kabarnya setelah kelulusan, gue sama Baekhyun akhirnya satu SMA. Setelah libur kelulusan itulah gue mati-matian olahraga dan diet ketat ―dibantu kakak cewek gue, Park Yoora, akhirnya gue bertransformasi jadi cowok yang kurus, cakep, tinggi dan mampu membuat cewek manapun bertekuk lutut. Bahkan yang dulu suka ngeremehin gue kini berebut jadi temen gue atau pacar gue. Sayangnya gue bukan Park Chanyeol dulu lagi yang bisa ramah dan terbuka sama siapa aja. Gue harus pilah-pilah siapa yang mau tulus berteman dengan gue selain Kim Jongdae ― _tentu aja_.

 _ **Say goodbye to Fat-Chanyeol**_.

Ketika gue usaha sebegini kerasnya terwujud, satu berita buruk yang menampar gue keras-keras ketika temen deket Baekhyun ngasih tahu gue kalau,

"... _Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul. Ayahnya pindah tugas ke kantor pusat, ibunya juga pengen buka usaha kecil-kecilan di Seoul. Lima hari sebelum kita resmi MOS SMA, Baekhyun pamitan berangkat ke Seoul_."

Gue paham, gue ditakdirkan _jomblo_ selamanya. Gue kira mungkin emang takdir Tuhan belum ngijinin gue punya pacar meski tampilan udah mirip member boyben.

Gue jalani masa SMA dengan _image_ dingin dan dibilang pasif. Karena gue pikir, selain Jongdae, satu alasan kenapa gue berubah menjadi lebih percaya diri sudah hilang. Tapi yakinlah gue gak bakal diem. Gue berusaha sebisanya buat ambil beasiswa ke Universitas di Seoul.

Akhirnya doa gue terkabul, kerja keras gue tiga tahun di SMA terkabul. Gue masuk ke Universitas Seoul di jurusan Arsitek. Kesempatan gue ketemu Baekhyun makin dekat. Meskipun gue tahu kota Seoul itu nggak selebar bulu mata.

Seenggaknya gue pengen tahu dia gimana sekarang, gue pengen bilang terima kasih dan ungkapin walaupun dia mungkin bakal lupa. Gue gak berharap banyak.

Pepatah lama bilang, _**usaha dan kerja keras nggak bakal mengingkari hasil**_. Tuhan nggak buta tentang perjuangan gue selama ini.

Pas gue disuruh numpang dulu ke rumah Bibi gue ketimbang nggak betah di Asrama, gue tahu gue bakal ketemu garis merah, garis kebahagiaan gue dulu.

Dan ketika Bibi gue bilang tetangga serong depan itu punya anak seumuran gue dan Mamahnya pengen kenalin gue ke anaknya, gue nggak bakal nyangka kalau itu Byun Baekhyun.

Iya, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi... _hei!_ Nama itu udah pasaran. Lagi-lagi gue nggak mau berharap banyak karena pengalaman banget sih, dari banyak berharap dapet hasil mengecewakan.

Tapi ketika gue masuk ke rumah keluarga Byun dan disuguhin foto keluarga, gue yakin gue nggak halunisasi saat liat potret anak SMP yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Potret anak SMP yang ngulurin saputangannya buat gue secara tulus menolong tanpa pandnag siapa yang ditolong.

Apalagi versi nyatanya yang berdiri di depan gue kala itu.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_...

... gue sekarang percaya pepatah lama tentang jodoh.

" _ **Kalau memang jodoh dan bakal usaha serta kerja keras; jodoh nggak bakal kemana dan usaha kerja keras lo nggak bakal mengingkari hasil**_."

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **(Calon) Kakak Ipar**_."

Kim Taehyung/V **BTS** | Byun Baekhyun **EXO** | Park Chanyeol **EXO**

Family | Humor (err… apa iya?)| Romance

Rated: K+ | Length: 2/3

 **#Disclaimer** : _Cast not my own_ , cuma pinjam nama. Storyline belongs to **Hwang0203**. Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dan garis besar dari fanfic ini, mohon maklum karena ide ini cukup pasaran.

 _Special notes_ : fanfic ini untuk kalian, wahai para Adik yang terlalu sayang dengan saudara hingga tidak rela saudara kalian harus berubah menjadi status suami/istri orang. Atau diantara kalian yang berada di tingkat anak bungsu.

 **Warn** : _slang-Indo!_ ; _aLay_ ; _V-centric ; Chanbaek!Lovers-moment ; VKook!Lovers-moment_

 **Bagian II : Park Chanyeol, Waspadalah!**

* * *

Dua minggu ini gue terlalu sibuk. Iya, sibuk mikir gimana cara bikin Park Chanyeol kapok, sibuk pacaran sama Ayank Kookie, sibuk mikir diri sendiri.

Karena gue terlalu sibuk sama diri sendiri, gue lupa buat mikirin hal lain lagi. Gue pikir udah zona aman, karena gue nggak lihat sama sekali batang hidung Chanyeol. Lagipula, Kak Baekhyun juga selalu pulang telat karena tugaas kuliahnya main bertambah, serta seringkali ada kusi dadakan –katanya.

"Tumbenan banget ya, sejak hari itu Park Chanyeol nggak muncul? Pas dulu Jung Daehyun ngedeketin Kak Baekhyun, dia gak pernah absen satu malam pun buat mampir ke rumah." oceh gue, sekaligus curhat ke pacar gue. Lagian, kami ini sedang kencan. Derita kelas kami terpisah dan tugas yang diberikan guru tiap mapel selalu berbeda ngebuat kami sibuk mikirin sekolah dulu.

"Taetae," Ayank Kookie manggil gue.

"Iya, Yank?"

"Gue udah capek-capek ngebut tugas gue biar selesai sebelum hari Sabtu biar sepulang sekolah kita bisa jalan. Gue udah relain pas lo bilang lo juga ngebut ngerjain tugas sekaligus ngebet pengen jalan. Tapi kalo lo masih bahas kakak tengah lo itu –gue cabut, sana lo pacarain kakak lo sendiri atau nggak kena adzab."

Selalu begini. Selalu.

"Jangan marah dulu dong. Daerah sini nggak ada angkot satu jurusan ke daerah rumah kamu lho. Yakin mau pulang?" berhasil. Akhirnya Ayank gue duduk lagi dan nyomot eskrim bagiannya.

"Kesel aja sih. Seolah gue kerja keras ngerjain IPA, tapi lo malah bahas kerjaan matpel lain. Sebel."

"Uggh, imutnya kalo cemberut. Sini _sun_ dulu, mumumu~~" padahal udah monyongin bibir minta cipok, taunya dicipok beneran –iya, cipokan sama sol sepatunya Ayank Kookie. Mana sebelum kesini, dia sempet ke halaman sekolah yang becek abis kena air hujan semalam. Kan kotorannya nempel di sol sepatu dan juga… bibir seksi gue.

"IHHH, AYANK MAH!" gue teriak protes udah mirip bencis. Hilang sudah jiwa seme gue. Buru-buru gue pamit ke kamar mandi.

Kookie mah gitu. Dia cuma ketawa nista bahkan ketika gue selalu ngusapin tissue ke bibir. Awas ya. Kalo udah halal, gue nggak bakal ngijinin dia turun dari ranjang se-inchi pun! Tapi jangankan halalin, sekolah aja masih pas-pasan. Kuliah aja belum. Apalagi udah niat menghidupi anak orang lain.

Tuh kan, kepikiran lagi sama rencana perjodohan Kak Baekhyun!

"Lo segitunya ya sama Kak Baekhyun? Jangan-jangan lo _incest_? Dan pacarin gue buat tameng lo?" celutuk Ayank Kookie udah main tuduh aja.

Gue mengelak. "Gue pacarin lo karena gue sayang lo. Gue belum pastiin cinta soalnya kita ini masih remaja kelebihan hormon. Gue nggak mau nafsu hormon bakal disalahin sebagai cinta. Tapi soal sayang, gue beneran tulus sayang sama lo, Jungkook- _ie_." dan satu senyuman tipis nan ganteng ala Byun Taehyung.

"Hanya saja…" gue gantungin kalimat sebelum ngelanjut, "―gue beneran sayang Kak Baekhyun sebagai saudara. Apalagi liat dia yang dulu kayak ' _mati-tak-mau-hidup-pun-segan_ ' gara-gara si Tiang Tonggos. Lo anak tunggal, Ayank, lo belum pernah kan ngerasain terluka karena saudara lo disakitin? Gue cuma gak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Karena Kak Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk ngerasain kepercayaan dikecewakan lagi dan lagi."

Telapak tangan gue digenggam hangat oleh Ayank Kookie. Gue liat dia, dia udah senyum mannis banget. Nggak salah gue udah ngebet pengen halalin dia, ntar kami bikin Taehyung junior dan Jungkook junior di ranjang, _awwrr_ ~~!

"Iya deh. Maafin aku ya." kalo udah pakai bahasa aku-kamu, artinya dia lagi serius.

Baru aja mau ngomong, tapi melihat dua orang yang melintas di pintu luar kedai eskrim itu ngebuat gue mengerutkan kening. Ada dua cowok; satu berdiri menyamping, satunya lagi cuma menampakkan punggungnya aja.

Gue tahu si cowok yang berdiri menyamping itu kakak gue, alias Byun Baekhyun. Jangan bilang….

"Eh, itu bukannya Kak Baekhyun ya, Taetae? Itu sama siapa? Kok ganteng banget sih~"

Dan bener dugaan gue, pas si cowok tinggi itu berbalik, gue udah ngira itu siapa.

" _Shitt_! Jungkook- _ie_ , ayo pergi. Habisin dulu eskrim kamu, udah aku bayar."

"Lho, kok?!"

"Buruan!"

Gue berdoa semoga mereka nggak ngelihat gue sama Jungkook. Tiba-tiba aja gue udah ngerasa lagi jadi Brad Pitt, dan Jungkook jadi Angelina Jollie yang kayak di film _Mr and Mrs Smith_.

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya gue pengen banget nyamperin mereka. Melepas kasar tangan Kak Baekhyun yang melingkar apik di lengan Gigi Onta itu. Lagian, Kakak gue satu itu kok ya gatel banget sih baru kenal pakai pegang-pegang aja.

"Kayak lo nggak aja. Dulu pas lo nyatain perasaan ke gue, lo main main cium bahkan sebelum gue kasih jawaban_-" ingat Kookie yang saat ini lagi di sebelah gue, nemenin acara _spy_ dadakan.

Gue cuma meringis inget kejadian hampir setahun yang lalu.

"E-ehh, Yank! Mereka masuk teater tuh." dilihat dari poster film yang ada di depan teater, mereka lagi nonton film ' _My Stupid Mertua_ '.

"Yaudah, lo cepetan beli tiket kek, jangan lupa beli _popcorn_ ya. Gue juga pengen nonton film itu, hehehe…."

"T-tapi, Yank…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Duit gue habis abis traktir eskrim sama beliin kamu novel tadi. Gantian pakai uang kamu ya, aku bagian beli _popcorn_ sama _cola_. Sisa duit aku juga nanti buat beli bensin. Hehehe…"

Jungkook nampar gue pakai buku yang barusan gue beliin. "Dasr payah! Dasar lemah!"

 **.**

 **.**

Beruntung banget nomor kursi kami tepat di belakang Kak Baekhyun dan Gigi Onta! Entah kenapa Jungkook pakai bawa dua pasang kacamata hitam, dia lagi nyuruh gue pake kacamata sama syal. Biar lebih menjiwai jadi mata-mata, katanya. Gue mah nurut aja kata pacar. Pepatah bilang, Suami nurut aja soal penampilan yang dirancang Istri.

Jungkook fokus sama filmnya, gue fokus sama sejoli itu. Dua puluh menit pertama, mereka nggak ada gerak mencurigakan.

Sampai akhirnya gue liat tangan Gigi Onta itu lagi nyari kesempatan buat pegang tangan Kakak gue. Dengan geram, gue tending aja kursi si Gigi Onta. Lalu gue pura-pura tiduran sambil ngorok, jangan lupa syal juga dinaikin.

Sukses. Gigi Onta itu hapir nyrungsek ke depan. Wajahnya langsung nyebur ke wadah _Popcorn._

"Kenapa, Yeol?" bisik Kak Baekhyun. Telinga gue cukup tajam cuma buat dneger bisikan Kak Baekhyun. Walaupun gue pakai kacamata hitam, gue masih bisa liat si Gigi Onta alias Park Chanyeol itu mendongak; lubang idung sama poni depannya penuh _Popcorn_.

 _Pfftt…_ pengen ngakak tapi gak bisa.

"Di belakang ada yang nendang." adu Park Chanyeol. Sialan!

Meskipun gue bisa melihat mereka melalui kacamata hitam, tapi mereka nggak bisa liat mat ague lagi mereka beneran tidur atau nggak. Kayaknya Kak Baekhyun curiga gitu liatin gue lmaaa banget.

Mampuss. Keringet gue udah gede-gede kayak biji duren.

"Maaf. Pacara saja ini kalau tidur kadang suka ngigo." itu suara Jungkook. Suaranya dibuat agak kemayu, apalagi _scarf_ dan rambutnya yang agak panjang bakal ngira dia cewek _tomboy_. Beruntung Kak Bakehyun nggak ngenalin Jungkook dan dia langsung berbalik lanjut nonton film.

Hah!

 **.**

 **.**

Film selesai. Gue nunggu mereka keluar lebih dulu dari theater. Pelan tapi pasti, gue sama Ayank Kookie ngikutin mereka dari belakang.

"Chanyeol. Mau eskrim?" tawar Kak Baekhyun.

"Boleh nih? Kebetulan lagi kepengen."

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Pisang, tolong ya."

Gak lama mereka pisah. Kak Baekhyun ke _stand_ eksrim dan Park Chanyeol lagi duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Ayank, kamu ikutin Kak Baekhyun gih. Pura-pura aja kamu minta maaf soal kemarin. Ajak ngobrol oke?"

Baru aja gue sama Jugkook mau lancarin aksi, tapi _handphone_ gue bunyi. Itu dari Kak Baekhyun. _Laine_ dari Kak Baekhyun.

Tangan gue bahkan berkeringat buat tekan notif _Laine_.

 **.**

 **ByunBee92** _ **:**_ _Gue tahu itu lo sama Jungkook. Sekali lo ancurin acara dating gue sama Chanyeol, liat aja ntar dirumah_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **Glupp…**_

Kayak ada suara imaji gue nelen ludah susah payah. Berpaling dari layar _handphone_ , fokus gue nyariin posisi Kak Baekhyun.

Dia berdiri, ngantri buat giliran pesen eskrim. Tangannya kiri pegang hape, sedang tangan kanannya ngasih sinyal, " _ **I'm watching you, Brother. If you dare, you'll death soon**_." sorot mata tipis itu tajam dan membunuh sampai gue gemetaran. Setelahnya, dia senyum manis banget seolah peringatan yang mirip Psikopat itu nggak pernah dia lakuin.

Gue lirik Park Chanyeol yang sibuk liat orang lalu lalang. Gue berganti liat Kak Baekhyun yang masih pasang senyum.

"… Tae? Tae, lo gapapa?" suara Jungkook bikin gue tersadar.

Ya ampun, sesekali gue nyesel ngasih predikat ' _Kakak Tersayang_ ' ke Kak Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sori buat tadi, Chan. Ternyata itu Adek gue sama pacarnya gangguin lo. Sorii banget ya kalo lo terganggu." Baekhyun memasang raut wajah bersalah. "sebagai ganti minta maaf, makanya gue beliin eskrim pisang. Nih."

Chanyeol terkekeh pas ngambil eskrim yang disodorin Baekhyun.

"Nyantai aja, lagi. Adek lo beda ya sama lo. Dia jahil." aslinya Chanyeol tadi pengen ngumpat ke pasangan abege tadi. Tapi tahu kalo itu adeknya Baekhyun sama pacaranya, Chanyeol nggak jadi marah nih. Pencitraan diri, mamen.

"Emang dulu gue kayak gimana?"

"Humm?" Chanyeol pura-pura mikir sebentar lalu senyum. "Lo baik, ramah, supel. Lo bikin semua orang yang di deket lo bakal nyaman dan pengen temenan sama lo. Itu baru Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Antara seneng atau malu; pokoknya gitu lah!

"Siapa sangka nih. Cowok tinggi, keren, ganteng dan gaya udah kayak Eksmud cem lo ini dulunya bahan _bully_ -an. Lo harusnya yang lebih hebat. Karena lo gigih banget, nunjukkin ke mereka yang ngeremehin lo kalau lo itu bisa dari mereka."

Rongga hati Chanyeol menghangat. Kayak lo kedinginan abis jaga sawah biar lahannya gak banjir, terus pulang-pulang udah disuguhin Wedang Jahe sama Istri lo.

Saking imutnya Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum lebar, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mencubit pelan pucuk hidung Baekhyun. Yang dicubit mengaduh singkat.

"Kalo lo gini terus, gue lama-lama minta ke lo ke Nyokap lo buat jadiin istri gue."

Semburat _pink_ itu muncul di pipi gembil Baekhyun. "A-apaan sih?! Baru juga ketemu dua minggu ini, baru jalan sekali ini, lo langsung jadiin gue istri?! Bisa aja kan gue cuma manfaatin lo aja."

Chanyeol pegang erat jemari Baekhyun. Membuat pergerakan si Tengah Byun yang sedari tadi melahap eskrim jadi terhenti. Dia pandang jemarinya dan Chanyeol berganian, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Gue kenal lo dari dulu. Asal lo tahu, hati gue nggak pernah salah buat milih. Dan gue gak main-main kalau ambil keputusan." lalu diakhiri senyum ganteng.

Bukan cuma pipi, tapi seluruh wajah si Tengah Byun itu memerah layaknya buah stroberi.

* * *

 **** (Calon) Kakak Ipar ― Chanyeol-Baekhyun ****

* * *

Sebel. Pulang-pulang bawa gigi Onta itu makan malem. Andai kalo gue nggak dipelototin Kak Baekhyun sama Mamah, so pasti si Park Chanyeol gue tendang bokongnya, usir dari rumah. Papah katanya paling sayang sama anak bontotnya, tapi pas gue minta bantuan dia dari lingkaran setan Mamah dan Kak Baekhyun, biasanya pura-pura buta dan tuli.

 _ **Edan**_.

"Nggak perlu sungkan sama kami, Chanyeol- _ah_. Anggap aja kami ini gantinya Orangtua kamu di Busan. Kami udah nganggep kamu anak sendiri, kok." ramah Papah ke Chanyeol.

"Iya, _Pakdhe_. Makasih banget." katanya juga sok ramah. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memecahkan piring dan menuangkan sup yang baru mendidih ini ke atas kepalanya. Lama-lama gue jadiin dia makanan _Mongryeong_ juga nih.

Eh tapi gak jadi ah. Baru ada niatan begitu, Kak Baekhyun udah lebih dulu bikin gue mati di tangan Ayank Kookie.

"Aduh, masih pakai panggil _Pakdhe_ segala. Panggil aja kami Mamah sama Papah. Emang biasanya manggil Orangtua kamu begitu, Nak Chanyeol?!"

Nak Chanyeol. Kayak Mamah pernah ngelahirin dia aja.

Tapi mendadak bulu kuduk gue merinding. Dulu waktu Kak Hyunjo statusnya udah naik jadi tunangan Kak Baekbeom juga dipanggil Nak. Lha gue yang udah pacaran sama Kookie, Ayank gue cuma dipanggil nama. Dan ini dia baru datang hitungan jari ke rumah udah keburu di panggil Nak.

Hell-lloooo~~~~~

"Nggak, kok, Budhe –eh, maksudnya Mamah. Biasanya sih manggilnya Rama sama Biyung (*)." – _cttn: Rama (dibaca Romo) dan Biyung adalah panggilan untuk Ayah-Ibu dalam bahasa Jawi-Madya, dulu sering digunakan orang-orang Keraton atau pasa masa jaya Kerajaan Jawi. Sekarang jarang penggunaannya selain keluarga keturunan darah biru_.

"Duh, calon menantu Mamah ternyata sopan sekali ya. Nggak salah deh punya mantu orang Jogja di tanah Surabaya."

"Interupsi," gue angkat tangan. "Tolong baca naskah Mah. Latar kita lagi di Korea nih; tepatnya Seoul dan si Park ini dari Busan."

Bukannya terima kasih. Tulang kering gue sukses ditendang Kak Baekhyun. Gue lirik Kakak gue yang manis itu udah ngeluarin aura Sadako.

Gue diem. Buat kalian yang pengen gue cipatin huru-hara, maaf saja ya. Byun Taehyung masih cinta nyawa. _Peace, Luv en Gawl_ ~

"Gimana kalian? Baik-baik aja kan?" Mamah ngelirik Kak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gantian. Kakak gue yang baru aja pengen minum langsung berhenti.

"Mamah yang bener aja. Emang ini udah dua minggu bukan berarti langsung sreg." protes Kak Baekhyun.

"Iya, Mah. Saya setuju sama Baekhyunee."

" _Kyaa~~_ udah mulai panggilan yang manis-manis, _ciyee_ ~~" Mamah hebring. Gue _facepalm_.

Akhirnya makan malam dengan khitmad. Kalian penasaran dimana Kak Baekbeom dan Kak Hyunjo. Mereka punya privasi sendiri, guys, di rumah mereka sendiri. Kali aja pengen anak kembar jadi harus ekstra kerja keras, muehehe…

Selagi gue diam ngunyah makanan, jangan kira otak –coret _kriminal_ coret– cemerlang Byun Taehyung ini bakal pensiun. Nggak. Otak gue lagi proses melahirkan ide yang brilian, kreatif dan ampuh bikin Park Chanyeol mengikuti jejak Jung Daehyun minggat jadi calon mantu.

 _Akhirnya lahiran juga idenya!_ Yah, meskipun agak mesum tapi gue mencoba nih.

Kebetulan posisi meja, Ayah duduk di tengah sebagai kepala keluarga. Sedang Kak Baekhyun duduk berhadapan sama Mamah. Dan posisi gue, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Gue lirik si Gigi Onta ini yang lagi asyik makan terong goreng sambel terasi.

Kaki gue di bawah meja perlahan mendekatinya. Gue paki kaki kiri dan memulai dari arah kiri, biar Chanyeol ngira itu kakinya Kak Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah kiri gue.

Gue pura-pura aja anteng makan. Tapi dengan sigap jemari kaki gue merayap dari betisnya naik ke paha…

Bener aja. Gue mati-matian nahan tawa saat lihat ekspresi kagetnya. Dia lirik Kak Baekhyun yang lagi khitmad makan.

"Baek…" panggil Chanyeol. Suaranya makin berat. Dan gue semakin mati-matian nahan tawa.

Kak Baekhyun merespon dengan kedipan dan tatapan bertanya. Chanyeol mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi jemari kaki gue udah berhasil nyampe di pangkal pahanya. Gue emang seme, jadi gue gak bakal nyentuh bagian privatnya.

" _Baekhh_ …"

Kak Baekhyun malah makin bingung kenapa Chanyeol kayak orang kebingungan dan nahan sesuatu. Tapi akhirnya dia berdiri secara mendadak. Mukanya duah merah padam gitu. Gak ayal suara dentingan sendok yang ia pegang tadi beradu sama piring dengan kerasnya.

Sebagai pemulusan rencana, gue yang sibuk nahan tawa sambil ngunyah, pura-pura kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"M-maaf… toilet dimana?"

"E-eh?" Mamah sepertinya langsung respon karena duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Dari dapur sebelah kanan ada pintu cat biru tulisannya ' _Bathroom_ '."

"Saya permisi ke kamar mandi dulu." lalu dia kelihatan banget buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Bahkan sampai nabrak kursi dan kesandung kaki kursi.

Gue aslinya pengen banget ketawa nista. Tapi jangan dulu. Langsung ketahuan tiga pasang mata disini, bisa-bisa uang jajan mingguan gue kepotong atau bahkan sampai sebulan gak dikasih uang jajan.

"Chanyeol kenapa ya?" tanya Mamah heran.

"Nggak tahu. Mukanya merah keringetan gitu. Tadi manggil-manggil kayak nahan sesuatu gitu, Mah." kali Kak Baekhyun khawatir.

"Dia gak suka makanan mamah. Makanya buru-buru ke kamar mandi buat muntahin." sukses dengan akting, kali ini peran gue sebagai kompor.

"Ah, masa?! Tapi masakan Mamah enak kok."

"Itu kan buat Mamah. Bukan buat Chanyeol. Dia kan anak orang kaya. Pasti makanannya mahal-mahal kayak _Steak_ , _Spaghetti_. Ini apa? Sambel terasi, Tempe Penyet lengkap sama lalapan, Ikan Mujair, Telur Ceplok."

Gue kira mungkin ini bikin Mamah tersinggung dan coret nama Chanyeol sebagai calon mantu. Tapi―

"Iya ya. Kalau makan disini lagi, Mamah coba resep _Spaghetti_ ah. Sama cari-cari makanan a la Barat lainnya."

―gue _double facepalm_.

* * *

 **** (Calon) Kakak Ipar ― Chanyeol-Baekhyun ****

* * *

Setelah gagal dengan rencana makan malam, gue berlanjut ke misi lainnya. Kali ini Papah ngajakin gue dan Chanyeol buat mancing ke Empang temennya.

Gue tahu Papah jago mancing. gak usah heran. Kebiasaan Papah, dia nggak bakal berhenti kalau ember ikannya nggak penuh.

Udah panas-panasan dua jam lebih, ember gue masih seperempat terisi ikan. Kak Chanyeol separuhnya. Punya Papah hampir penuh kalau nambah dua ekor lagi –perkiraan sih.

"Kak Chanyeol…"

"Iya, Tae?"

"Sepatu Kakak bagus ya. _Nike Air Jordan_ asli ya? Taehyung pengen beli tapi nggak diijinin Mamah."

"Ini?" Chanyeol sok bangga dengan sepatu mahalnya. Kalo bukan akting, gue ceburin juga di empang, jadi putra duyung bareng ikan-ikan disini.

"Iya, ini asli. Keluaran tahun kemarin lho~" seolah pamer, nadanya ngejek banget.

"Kak, boleh lihat yang sebelah kiri?"

Ide ini tercetus gitu aja pas lihat kaki kiri Gigi Onta ini deketan banget sama ember ikan punya Papah.

"Nih, silah–"

 _Bughh!_

 **Jeburr!**

Mampus. Ember ikan Papah masuk empang. Dua jam duduk sambil panas-panasan hilang dalam tiga detik doang. Pelakunya tentu Park Chanyeol.

Dalam imajinasi gue, Papah bakal ngamuk. Dia bakal jambak rambut Chanyeol. Jadiin Chanyeol umpan ikan dan disuruh nyebur empang.

Soalnya gue paham banget, Papah paling benci kerja kerasnya dihancurin orang lain –meskipun itu anaknya, meskipun itu istirnya sendiri tetep bakal diomelin.

"Maaf, Pah! Saya gak sengaja!" Chanyeol panik, gue cengengesan ala iblis.

Muka Papah udah merah. Dia turunin topinya, dia lepas jaketnya.

Mata yang diturunkan ke Kak Baekhyun dan Baekbeom (mata gue mirip Mamah sih) itu menyipit tajam. Tangannya ternagkat seolah bersiap jambakin rambutnya Chanyeol.

Dari hati gue, antispasi banget. Kalo boleh sambil makan _popcorn_ dan minum _cola_.

Sayangnya….

 **Puk! Puk!** "Hahaha, gak apa-apa, Nak Chanyeol. Ikan kan mash dicari lagi, yang penting kesenangan dari memancing itu yang didapat. Udah siang nih, panas. Papah mau istirahat dulu ya di gubuk sana. Kamu sama Taehyung aja yang mancing ikan sampai embernya penuh. Bisa jadi nih ntar sore kita panggang ikan. Hahaha!"

Setelah nepuk ringan pundak Chanyeol, beliau berlalu gitu aja.

Sedangkan gue cuma bisa mengo.

"PAH, gak adil!" gue teriak. Chanyeol bingung apa maksud gue. Sedangkan Papah senyum manis banget sampai bikin gue _enegh_.

"Demi dapetin mantu idaman." ujar Papah pelan sebelum berlalu melewati gue.

"Taehyung, ember ikanmu udah terisi– **WAHHH!** "

Gak pakai basa-basi, gue tendang bokongnya sampai nyebur ke empang. Sumpah _khilaf_ saking sebelnya. Saking dongkolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimarahin habis-habisan. Gue gak nyesel. Seru aja lihat Chanyeol keselek air kotor kolam empang. Belum lagi bau amis lumpur yang nggak hilang-hilang.

Nggak sengaja mata kami bertabrakan. Dia yang kayaknya masih bingung entah mau ngapain. Sebelum dia bertindak, gue udah lebih dulu ngasih tanda ancaman.

' _ **Deketin Kakak gue, atau lo berani jadi mantu dengan nikahin Kak Baekhyun; lo berurusan sama gue**_.' dan tak lupa smirk andalan Byun Taehyung yang udah diakuin dimana pun yang ngelihat bakal merinding.

Gue kira dia bakal ngangguk patuh, kayak semua calon yang dikenalin Mamah. Tapi Park Chanyeol beda, parah.

Dia bales smirk gue. Balas tantangan gue.

' _ **Lihat aja nanti. Gue yang menang nikahin kakak lo, atau lo yang nangis di altar kami nanti**_.'

Seolah diantara kami ada petir saling menyambar dengan maha dahsyat-nya.

* * *

 **** (Calon) Kakak Ipar ― Chanyeol-Baekhyun ****

* * *

Gue udah coba segala cara. Mulai dari ngasih obat diare ke minumannya, bahkan hal yang paling parah adalah gue ngancurin paper dari dosennya, gue gunting jadi serpihan kecil. Tapi Chanyeol selalu naggepin kalau dia nggak masalah dengan tingkah gue. Dia ciptain sayap malaikat kasat mata. Jadi dia bikin gue dipandang sebagai _syaiton_.

Kurang ajar.

Eh, tapi nggak sepenuhnya salah dia juga sih.

"Nyerah aja, deh. Berarti dia emang udah pantes buat Kak Baekhyun. Buktinya mau lo kerjain kayak apapun, dia bisa sabar demi sampai di _Babak Lamaran_."

"Itu dia masalahnya, Ayank! Gue nggak bisa biarin dia lolos ke _Babak Lamaran_. Gak bisa. Gue masih belum siap ditinggal Kak Baekhyun nikah!"

"Lo itu kekanakan banget sih?" Ayank Kookie noyor kepala gue. "Kak Baekhyun itu uga manusia, dia juga punya rasa suka dan cinta ke orang lain selain keluarga dan temen-temennya. Lo nggak kasihan dia sendirian? Temen-temennya udah ada yang nikah, udah ada yang berkeluarga bahkan adopsi anak, dan juga ada yang tinggal nunggu tanggal nikah. Nah Kak Baekhyun? Dia pasti juga iri lihat temen-temennya bahagia. Dia juga pengen ngerasain bahagia. Tapi bukan cara yang lo pakai, melainkan dari orang lain yang dia harapkan bisa ngasih kebahagiaan."

Gue hanya bisa merenungi kata mutiara dari pacar gue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Selain sama temen-temen dan keluarganya, gue nggak tahu kapan Kak Baekhyun bisa ketawa lepas seperti itu. Mungkin terakhir kalinya adalah saat dia ngajakin gue nari-nari _Kucek-kucek Hentai-mu_ ketika dia bilang baru jadian sama Kris Wu. Atau saat Kak Baekhyun bakal ngedongeng gimana hari di sekolahnya dihabiskan bersama Kris Wu. Atau saat kencan mereka.

Semuanya tentang Kris Wu. Tapi hilangnya senyum Kak Baekhyun yang tulus dan polos situ hilang saat cowok brengsek itu ngerusak kepercayaan Kakak gue; ngebuat Kakak gue agak trauma ngasih kesempatan ke orang lain untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu hati.

Dan gue rasa, emang Kak Baekhyun gak butuh siapa-siapa (kecuali keluarga dan temen-temennya lho ya). Keputusan sepihak gue adalah gue overprotektif ke Kak Baekhyun.

Itu salah gue aja. Bisa aja sebelumnya Kak Baekhyun udah mau nerima seseorang, tapi sayangnya niat itu terhenti gara-gara gue yang nggak mau dia punya hubungan serius dengan siapapun.

Tapi kali ini saat gue pulang dari kencan bareng Ayank Kookie, suara tawa Kak Baekhyun kenceng banget dari arah ruang keluarga. Entah dimana Papah sama Mamah; yang gue lihat adalah Kak Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas sampai jatuh dari sofa. Wajah Chanyeol penuh coretan spidol kala itu. Kartu-kartu Domino mulai bertebaran di lantai.

Kak Baekhyun dan Gigi Onta itu bertingkah seolah gue nggak ada (kan emang iya, gue abis jalan tadi).

Jujur aja. Gue kangen Kak Baekhyun kayak begini; ketawa lepas, punya orang spesial, dan juga… kalau nanti dia berkeluarga dan ikut Chanyeol, gue bakal ditinggal sendirian.

Sama kayak Kak Baekbeom yang setelah menikah langsung hengkang dari rumah. Gue emang gak deket sama Kak Baekbeom, tapi absen hadirnya di rumah sehari aja setelah pesta pernikahaannya, rumah sepi banget. Apalagi kalo Kak Baekhyun yang nikah.

Gue sendirian. Gue kesepian. Emang ada orangtua. Tapi ketika ngelihat halaman depan yang biasanya dibuat gue main monster-monsteran bareng kedua saudara gue pas kecil, bayangan imajiner kami sewaktu kecil seolah bermain-main di kepala gue.

Atau pertengkaran kami yang saling mengejar mengelilingi rumah. Teriakan marah dan senangnya kedua saudara gue. Bahkan gue bisa lihat imajiner gue pas kecil lagi duduk di depan pintu, sampai sore cuma nunggu Kak Baekhyun atau Kak Baekbeom pulang dan bisa diajak main.

Gue bisa ngelihat wajah Kak Baekhyun yang sedih setelah putus dari Kris Wu. Bisa juga raut bahagia Baekbeom membawa Kak Hyunjo ke rumah pertama kali sewaktu mereka masih memakai seragam SMA.

Hilang. Semuaa bayangan itu mendadak hilang.

Digantikan Kak Baekbeom yang memeluk gue erat sebelum dia ambil kopernya dan juga kardus berisi barang-barangnya untuk dipindah ke rumah barunya; menempuh hidup barunya dengan tanggung jawab yang berat tapi juga mengangumkan.

Sebentar lagi jug ague bakal ngelihat Kak Baekhyun menggeret kopernya beserta kardus-kardus berisi barangnya. Dia pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Dan saat itu gue baru sadar, rambut Mamah sudah ada ubannya. Bahkan gue baru sadar, Papah sering banget sakit pinggang atau linu kalau terlalu sering gerak. Padahal dulu beliau kuat banget buat gendong gue dan Kak Baekhyun saat itu (Baekbeom terlalu tua buat digendong). Bayangan kecil gue digendong ala koala dan Kak Baekhyun nemplok di punggung Papah. Dan Baekbeom bakal berjaga-jaga kalau diantara gue atau Kak Baekhyun yang bakal jatuh, dia bisa langsung jadi bantalan.

Mereka sudah dewasa untuk memilih jalur hidup yang berat –kehidupan dewasa dan penuh tanggung jawab.

Sedangkan gue masih berdiri di sini. Gue ditinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

" –Taehyung- _ah_!"

Kak Baekhyun manggil nama asli gue. Saat dia masih mempertahankan deretan giginya, wajahnya sudah dicoret-coret spidol; kelakuan Chanyeol pastinya.

Terakhir kali Kak Baekhyun manggil gue Taehyung adalah saat dia meluk gue erat ketika gue juara tiga pemegang nilai UN terbaik satu sekolah.

"Sudah pulang?" itu Chanyol yang tanya. Dia senyum tipis. Gue terkejut sebentar karena itu bukan senyum paksaan yang biasanya dia perlihatkan ketika ad ague di rumah atau pas ganggu kencannya dengan Kak Baekhyun.

Rasa-rasanya juga dia seperti Kakak yang khawatir tentang adiknya.

 _Gue terharu untuk seperkian detik, hikss_ …

"Sana gih ganti baju terus makan! Tadi Chanyeol beliin Pizza khusus ada di lemari makanan."

"Hn…" Gue mengangguk singkat lalu melenggos pergi ke kamar gue.

Kak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama bingung.

"Adik kamu kenapa tuh? Tumben anteng."

Kak Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya singkat. "Tahu. Kali aja kebetulan dia beli sate bareng Mbak Kunti yang pesen 100 tusuk. Dia dongkol kelamaan nunggu kali."

* * *

 **** (Calon) Kakak Ipar ― Chanyeol-Baekhyun ****

* * *

Dua bulan lho. Rekor apalagi yang dibutuhkan?

Dari dua bulan itu, baru tiga belas hari gue puasa ngejahilin Chanyeol. Puasa buat bikin kapok si Gigi Onta itu. Mamah sama Papah smapai heran kenapa puasa jahil gue lama banget. Biasanya kalo ketemu Chanyeol, gigi udah bergemelutuk siap gigit.

Gue biarin karena gue rasa, mungkin mereka juga bakal bilang, "Kami cocoknya jadi sahabatan aja."

Tapi di suatu pagi hari Minggu, Kak Hyunjo datang. Sambil bawa keponakan gue yang baru berumur sebulan, yang diberi nama Byun Saebin. Heran juga sih. Biasanya juga Kak Hyunjo dateng bareng Kak Baeokbeom. Tumben kakak ipar gue sendirian aja bareng Saebin.

Entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Gue pun nggak ngerti.

"Kenapa ributin masalah belanjaan? Emang mau hajatan?!"

Kak Hyunjo natep gue lama, alisnya mengkerut. Gue bales dengan naikin satu alis. _Emang ada apaan?_

"Taehyung belum tahu, Mah?"

"Gue belum tahu apaan emang?" gue curiga nih. Dada gue udah kayak bedug masjid yang ditabuh pas menjelang adzan.

Mamah menghela nafas sebentar lalu menggeleng. Beliau natap gue lama. Lamaaa banget sampe gue kira waktunya bisa buat ngelamar Ayank Kookie.

"Taehyung, Mamah kasih tahu kamu ya. Demi apapaun, setelahnya jangan coba-coba ngerusak acara!" etdah, dari awal pakai anceman acara apaan sih sampai gue gak boleh ngerusak acaranya?

"Emang apaan sih? Taetae aja nggak tahu acara apaan?!"

Hening sebentar. Gue harap-harap cemas. Atau jangan-jangan acara buat syukuran lahiran sebulanannya Saebin kali ya? Hahaha, iya iya! Mungkin aja iy―

"Keluarga Kak Chanyeol dari Busan dateng ke rumah Minggu depan buat pinang Kak Baekhyun."

―a _…?_

 _ha_?

Mamah gue bilang apa tadi? Coba jelaskan sekali lagi.

"Barusan ada suara pesawat terbang lewat. Kayaknya Taehyung salah denger nih, Mah."

Mamah udah menampakkan raut bersalah banget. Seolah dia harusnya dilarang beritain hal ini ke gue.

"Kamu nggak salah denger kok, Tae. Kak Baekhyun dilamar Kak Chanyeol Sabtu minggu kemarin. Lamaran resmi pertemuan keluarga baru Minggu besok."

 **SAUS TARTAR CAMPUR LUMPUR CABE-CABEAN, SUMPAH DEMI KOLOR PINK LOPHE-NYA HITLER GUE GAK TERIMA!**

Gelas yang gue pegang mendadak pecah. Aliran darah gue naik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Pepatah bilang; _pernikahan itu sakral_.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Park―"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh restu kedua belah pihak keluarga jika ingin jadi keluarga Sakinah, Mawadah, Warohmah.

 **.**

 **.**

"― _ **Chan―"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi dalam kasus gue, orangtua gue emang setuju. Tapi gue selaku adik dari salah satu calon mempelai tidak terima!

 **.**

 **.**

"― _ **Yeol!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun setengah hati gue udah ikhlas, tapi ngertiiin gue dong! Perasaan gue belum terima ditinggalin Kak Baekhyun.

" _ **PARK-fucking-CHAN-shitty-YEOL SIALAN! RESTU GUE BELUM TURUN, asdfgj! #$ # %**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

Dan Minggu pagi itu ditutup dengan mulut gue yang disumpel terong segar yang Mamah baru beli dari pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo, apa ini cukup panjang? 5k+ words lho, _yehet!_ Chap depan adalah terakhir, so antisipasi ya. Maafkan agak lama update-nya. Wajar ya; kantung anak pelajar gakbisa beli kuota, wifi nggak ada yang free, udah kelas sebelas jadi persiapan magang nih. Jadi curi-curi waktu ngetiknya sambil ngetik tugas.

Thanks a lot buat reviews-nyaa! Gue semangat banget ngetik fanfic ini setelah baca review dari kalian, _luv ya_ ~~

Yang bikin sedih itu, reviewers-nya nggak sebanding sama jumlah favs/follow. :"(

So, see ya!

 _ **P.S**_ : **Tolong hargai author yang membuat fanfic ini. Kalau anda meng-klik favs atau follow, setidaknya anda tahu diri dengan ikut me-review juga.** Tolong, jangan menjadi yang terlihat tetapi kehadirannya tidak dirasakan. Anggep gue jahat, bash gue; silakan. Karena gue cukup capek dan cukup sabar pas liat favs/foll nggak setimpal sama angka reviews.


End file.
